


Thinkin Bout You

by DuckFeet



Series: Always Forever [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will develops a somewhat obsessive infatuation for his tutor Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinkin Bout You

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't really have any direction or plot so it's a drabble...? There's student!Will, teacher!Hannibal, and quite a bit of angst. Title came from Frank Ocean's song "Thinkin Bout You".

School was school. Will didn’t hate it, but he didn’t love it. It was what he had to do as a sixteen year old. He wasn’t stupid, but he was lazy, and he had dozens of written letters to prove it. Teachers always sent letters home with the same content, “Your son, William Graham, could do better in school if he put in the effort.” 

At one point teachers were also concerned with Will’s social life. Then they realized Will preferred to be alone because sometimes being around people was just too overwhelming for him. 

It was surprising that teachers didn’t get the idea to check on Will’s home life. If they did do this they would find that Will’s home life wasn’t too bad, but it definitely had room for improvement. His parents married young and were pregnant with their first child in less than a year. Will’s mother had run off shortly after he was born, never to be heard of from again. Will’s father was doing the best he could, but he lacked any nurturing skills. He never had a notion what Will was doing or how he was feeling. This didn’t bother Will one bit. He liked that there was someone who didn’t hover over him, worry about him.

That’s all Will wanted right now was to be home in his bed with the covers thrown over him. It was November of Will’s sophomore year in high school. He was walking home from school with a letter sent home from a teacher that was concerned about him. It was the first letter sent home this year and a new record for Will. A letter had never been sent home this late in the school year. Will wasn’t too worried about showing it to his father. The man would probably just tell him to try harder and that would be that. The lecture might be a bit longer this time because Will had promised he would try harder in school. 

When Will made it home he found his father in the kitchen making him a sandwich. He made his way over to his father and handed over the slip of paper, all without making eye contact. Will didn’t hear the familiar sound of unfolding paper. Instead all he heard was a drawn out sigh come from his father. 

“You said you would try harder, Will.” 

When Will had gathered up enough courage to look at his father, he saw disappointment on his face. 

It was almost scary how much Will and his father looked alike, right down to their wardrobe choices. The only difference between the two was Will’s father was a few inches taller with crystal blue eyes and his hair was straight. Will had gray eyes and messy, curly hair. Will liked to think he got his curly hair from his mother, but there were no pictures of her around to justify this. 

“I am, but it takes awhile for improvement to happen.” 

“I know it does, and it takes even longer by yourself. I’ve talked with the school and they think it would be best if you got a tutor.” His father said gruffly. 

Will frowned but didn’t open his mouth to argue. Back in seventh grade he had been offered a tutor. Had he taken the offer? No. Was he going to take the offer now? No. 

“I’ve already scheduled it. You’ll go tomorrow after school; it’ll be two hours long. Your tutors name is Dr. Lecter.” 

His father’s tone suggested this wasn’t up for discussion. Will thought if he spoke he might go off in rage so he opted to just nod his head. Will mumbled something as he turned around to head for his room. At least now he would be able to lie in bed and pull the covers over his head. 

*** 

The tutoring session was being held in the school library. 

Will made his way through the place on shaky legs. He wasn’t fond of meeting new people, especially if it was a one on one situation. 

Dr. Lecter was in the back of the library sitting at the studying tables. Will immediately stopped when he saw the man. Dr. Lecter had a tan three piece suit on and not a hair was out of place, Will felt inadequate with his plaid button down shirt and ragged jean. Dr. Lecter was so put together and that just made Will even more nervous. 

Will had been standing there for a few seconds before Dr. Lecter noticed him and motioned him forward. 

“Hello, Will. Sit down beside me and we can get started.” 

His voice was low and caressing, his manners gentle and sympathetic. Will cautiously did as he was told. As soon as he sat down in his chair he got out all the papers he needed to work on. The only words spoken were when Will asked a question about something on his paper. Will was so grateful that Dr, Lecter didn’t feel the need to fill the silence like most people do. 

Their session went on like this for the remaining two hours until tutoring was over. It had been unlike any school experience Will had ever had. It had actually been pleasant, and he felt at ease with Dr. Lecter despite his feelings of nervousness earlier. 

As they walked down the long hallway together, Dr. Lecter put his arm in Will’s. 

“I was under the impression you didn’t know your material, but it seems you just need motivation.” Dr. Lecter gave a small smile and Will found himself blushing. “Would it be okay if we did another tutoring session Monday?” 

“Sure, Dr. Lecter.” 

“Will, when we’re alone you can call me Hannibal.” 

“Okay, uh Hannibal.” 

Will received another small smile. 

Hannibal sounded good. He was the only teacher Will had ever called by their first name and it made him feel more mature. Will wondered if Hannibal let all his students call him by his first name. Or was he special? 

*** 

Will came back Monday evening like Hannibal had instructed him to. The table they sat at had a lamp on it that casted its light on Will’s school work and Hannibal’s face. Will looked at Hannibal for the first time as he listened to the man explain a math problem. It suddenly dawned on Will that Hannibal was beautiful. Will had never paid much conscious attention to other peoples look. Then again he had never been particularly interested in them. But Hannibal was something different. 

Will went to bed that night in a daze, and he slept as if he had been drugged. When he woke up in the morning he felt better than he had ever felt. 

When he walked to school that morning, the sky was a gorgeous blue, and the air was crisp. For the first time Will enjoyed the scenery around him consciously. 

Will went through school with a new enthusiasm. He had actually completed his school work for the day. He also found it easier to tolerate the humdrum of the day. Will was actually shocked himself at his attitude towards school today, but he didn’t question it. 

As Will was walking down the hall to his next class he saw Hannibal. The man was a long way off, standing in the doorway to a classroom. Hannibal was talking to another teacher, or rather quietly listening like he usually did. The mere sight of Hannibal made Will’s heart stand still. All Will could do was watch from afar. What he would give to be closer to the man.

For the rest of the day Will felt anxious for his tutoring session. The anxiety only left when Will was in his seat next to Hannibal. Soon after Will arrived he began to tell Hannibal about his day. 

Hannibal never started a conversation; he just kept one going whenever Will decided to start one. Every subject, no matter how dull it seemed, Hannibal was able to make it interesting. He talked to Hannibal like a son would a father. Will had never been accustomed to “fatherly” talks at home. His father was inattentive and cared more about his own well being to be anything close to fatherly. 

The longer Will spent with Hannibal the more he felt his heart might burst out of his chest. 

Will tried to limit himself on how long and how many times he stared at Hannibal. It had been a good two minutes since Will last peeked and he decided it okay to sneak another one. Hannibal looked up and caught Will. They held glances for a moment. Will too scared to look away. Hannibal’s glance was piercing. 

“Is everything alright, Will?” Hannibal put his hand on Will’s. Will turned his palm eagerly to clasp Hannibal’s, but the man withdrew it gently. Will was taken aback by this. 

“Everything’s peachy.” Will tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He scooted his a chair a little farther away from Hannibal. 

The next day at lunch Will asked every teacher where Hannibal ate lunch at until one could answer him. Hannibal had a little office located in the library; Will gathered up his courage and went by. He stood outside the door for a minute or two before knocking. As Will started to hear footsteps come towards the door he started having second thoughts. It had seemed like such a good idea, but now he wondered if maybe Hannibal would be upset that he stopped by. The door creaked open.

“Hello, Will. Come in.” 

“May I?” 

“Of course, I was needing a companion anyways. I’m glad you’ve come. Take a seat.” Hannibal pointed to a chair directly across from his desk. 

Will stayed standing by the door. He could feel his heart swelling. Hannibal wasn’t angry with him, and he invited him to stay. Hannibal was halfway to his desk when he turned back around to face Will. Without conscious thought, Will suddenly found himself in Hannibal’s arms, mouth pressed hard against the other mans. Will was internally crying out over and over again, “I love you!”

Will can’t remember what Hannibal said or what he did. The only thing he could remember was that Hannibal kissed him back. Will didn’t even remember leaving the man’s office. The rest of the day he lived in a kind of daze, dreaming of those arms, and of that kiss. 

The next day at school Will wasn’t able to focus. He kept trying to tell himself Hannibal would be upset if he didn’t finish his work, but Will couldn’t find the motivation. Whenever he made it home that evening he sat at the kitchen table with his arms folded on the table in front of him, his head resting on them, deep in thought. 

“What’s gotten into you, Will?” His father asked when he got home and found his son. 

“Leave me alone,” Will cried out impatiently. “I’m thinking.” 

Will wasn’t really thinking. There were too many things whirling through his head to think. His heart was beating violently, his breath coming fast and unevenly. He was worried that Hannibal hadn’t scheduled another tutoring session. What was worse was that Will had no one to blame but himself. He was possessed by longing. If only Hannibal would reach out to him then Will would be at peace. 

Two days after the kiss Hannibal finally scheduled a tutoring session. Neither Will nor Hannibal brought the kiss up. However, Hannibal did become more affectionate. He showered Will in kindness. Sometimes while Will worked Hannibal would hold his hand. Every day before Will left Hannibal would give him a kiss that would leave him cheerful and contented. 

Then one day when Will showed up for his tutoring session Hannibal wasn’t there, but he took a seat anyways. After he had gotten all his papers out he kept glancing over at the entrance to the library. He couldn’t help but think that Hannibal didn’t like him anymore and decided to discontinue the tutoring. Will felt like crying at the thought until he heard footsteps coming closer towards him. As soon as Will saw Hannibal he was up out of his chair. He threw his arms around Hannibal and kissed him passionately. 

“There, there, Will,” Hannibal said, pulling Will into a tight hug. “You’re too passionate.” 

Hannibal’s lips brushed Will’s forehead. He grabbed Will’s hand and led them back to their table. They fell into a comfortable silence.

*** 

It was a Thursday evening, a month since Will had met Hannibal. 

Ever since it had become colder outside Hannibal no longer allowed Will to walk home, instead he would drive the boy home. One evening when the tutoring session was over Hannibal led Will through the parking lot to his car. Will wanted desperately hold Hannibal’s hand, but he controlled himself knowing someone could see them. When they got in the car Hannibal started it. 

They sat there for a few minutes waiting for the car to heat up. Will looked over to Hannibal and he felt his chest tighten. He couldn’t take it anymore and he grabbed Hannibal and kissed the man passionately. After a while they ended up in the backseat. Will laying flat on his back and Hannibal hovering over him. Hannibal grabbed Will’s hands and pressed them firmly above the boy. He then started kissing Will’s neck. For Will it was an act of love but for Hannibal it was something more. Will couldn’t explain it, but Hannibal seemed more desperate then he was. Still they needed this, wanted this, and wanted each other. 

Suddenly everything just stopped. Hannibal got off of Will and made his way back to the front seat. Will was too shocked and embarrassed to move so he stayed in the back. 

The ride to Will’s house was uncomfortably silent. It was like all the love that had just surfaced never happened. 

When they stopped at Will’s house they didn’t even say their goodbyes. As soon as Will made it to his front porch Hannibal quickly drove off. 

Then the swelling in Will’s heart burst. 

*** 

Will tried not to think about what happened last night. So far it was working. He was able to focus somewhat in class and not have an emotional breakdown. The day dragged on up until lunch when a student came up to Will and said: 

“Will Graham, you’re wanted in Dr. Lecter’s office.” 

Will went with a sickened heart and faltering steps. A load of resentment, shame, and humiliation pressed down on him. 

When he made it to Hannibal’s office he didn’t even bother to knock. He saw Hannibal sitting at his desk grading papers, only looking up when the door opened. 

“Sit down, Will.” Hannibal said firmly. 

Will felt his heart swell and then burst again. He was tired and hopeless. He felt resentful towards Hannibal, cheated. Will brought his hands up to his face and sobbed. Hannibal got up from his desk. Even through his fits of sobbing, Will was intensely conscious of Hannibal’s movements. Hannibal made his way over to Will and pulled him into a hug. 

“Will,” Hannibal said gravely, “I’m sorry I disappointed you last night. I want you to understand I’m trying to do what’s best for us.” 

Will’s sobs gradually died down. The silence of the room calmed him. He slowly pulled himself out of Hannibal’s embrace and dried his eyes. Will looked at Hannibal. The man’s gaze was dark and strange. 

Hannibal brought his hands up to cup Will’s face. Then he gave the boy a small smile and said in a whisper, “I do love you dear Will.”

Will let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. All the resentment he had felt for Hannibal just a few moments ago was gone. He brought his lips to Hannibal’s and shut his eyes. He placed his arms on Hannibal’s shoulders. They were pressed closely together and Will prayed Hannibal couldn’t feel how quick his heart was beating. 

Suddenly Hannibal’s body was pressing Will against the desk. Then Hannibal started rocking his hips against Will’s. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck as they continued to kiss. Hannibal wasted no time getting his pants down, but when Will tried to follow suit he was clumsy. Thankfully Hannibal stepped in to help. 

At last they both pulled their pants down to their ankles, but every other article of clothing left intact. They started to kiss more leisurely, but still heatedly. Will could feel himself trembling more fiercely now. Hannibal lifted him up to sit on the desk. 

Suddenly Hannibal leaned away, “Are you sure?” He whispered. 

“I-I'm sure,” Will said nervously. 

Tentatively Hannibal started rubbing at Will’s nipple while they gently kissed. After a minute or two Will seized Hannibal’s wrist and moved it lower. Hannibal took both their erections in hand. 

Will clenched one hand tight in Hannibal’s hair while the other one was planted on the desk for support. Without thinking Will wraps his calf around Hannibal’s thigh. “Hannibal!” Will said softly. 

Will didn’t last long. With a gasp he stiffened, threw his head back, and came. Hannibal pressed the boy tighter to his body. For a moment they just sat there until their breathing calmed down. Will buried his face further into Hannibal’s neck. 

He didn’t even know if Hannibal had gotten off, but the other man didn’t say anything about it so Will let it go. They quickly put themselves together in time for the bell to ring to notify that lunch was over. 

*** 

Monday morning Will sprang out of bed. He just wanted to get the day over with so he could see Hannibal again. Over the weekend he hadn’t been able to stop thinking of the man. 

Will’s first class of the day was history and the teacher he had was boring. He couldn’t help but let his mind wonder away from the class. Will started thinking about Hannibal, about what happened in his office Friday. He could almost feel Hannibal’s hands on him. Will tried to suppress these thoughts in hopes of getting some work done, but unfortunately he was failing. 

At lunch Will couldn’t take it anymore, he had to see Hannibal. However, when Will walked into the man’s office he found another teacher, Mr. Crawford, instead.

“Mr. Crawford where is Dr. Lecter?” Will asked. 

“Dr. Lecter is at his house finishing some last minute packing.” Mr. Crawford paused. Then he went on, “he asked me to make sure he didn’t leave anything in his office. He’ll be back for your tutoring lesson this evening.” 

“He’s leaving!” Will cried. “Why? When? Where?” 

“He’s had this planned for almost a year now, but he’s moving to France. He’s here for maybe a week.” Mr. Crawford answered. 

It was hard to believe, but this was this was the first time Will ever thought of the future. He had been so absorbed in Hannibal and the present that it had never occurred to him nothing was set in stone. Hannibal was going to France, to another world. He was going somewhere Will couldn’t follow him. Will grew dizzy with shock. His head was swimming. He felt like he was about to throw up. Mr. Crawford quickly sat Will down in a chair. Will was expecting a breakdown, but surprisingly he was numb. 

“Mr. Crawford,” Will’s voice shook, “what will I do?” 

Mr. Crawford took the question in a different way. He didn’t know what Will meant was: what would he do without Hannibal? How could he ever be happy again? Hannibal was the only one in his life that truly made him happy.

“We could always get you a new tutor. It wouldn’t be that hard to find one.” 

But it would be hard to find someone that made Will feel the way Hannibal made him feel. 

They both left Hannibal’s office. Mr. Crawford led Will back to his office. He called Will’s father to come pick him up. He used the excuse that Will was sick. 

Will didn’t go back to school for three days. During those three days Will barely got any sleep. He cried so much he thought he would run out of tears, but that never happened. By the fourth day Will’s father forced him to go to school. Good thing he did because it was Hannibal’s last day teaching. Will would have never forgiven himself if he hadn’t shown up for their last tutoring session. 

At the end of the school day Will showed up at the library. Making his way to the back where Hannibal would be seated. As soon as Hannibal saw Will he gave the boy a small smile. It still made Will blush. 

“Please take a seat beside me, Will.” 

Will did as he was told. He even moved his chair closer to Hannibal. Will was calm until Hannibal held his hand. Will began to weep. 

“How could you?” Will said through his tears. He sounded so pathetic to his own ears, but he could care less. 

“I tried to keep things from progressing too far.” Hannibal said miserably. 

“I thought you loved me! You even said that you loved me!”

“I truly do love you, Will.”

“You let me think that we’d be together forever.” Will’s voice grew hard and bitter. 

“Someday you’ll find someone better and you’ll forget all about me, maybe not now but in time.” 

Nothing else was said between the two. Will hadn’t realized he was still holding Hannibal’s hand in a tight drip. As he slowly unclenched his fist the anger went away. Will let out a long sigh. 

“Can you take me home?” This was the first time he had dared to look at Hannibal. He looked worse for wear than Will did. All Hannibal did was nod his head. He retrieved his keys from his coat pocket and got up from his chair. Will followed closely behind him. 

*** 

That night Will kept replaying his last encounter with Hannibal. 

Hannibal had dropped him off at his house like he usually did. Before Will got out of the car he put his arms around Hannibal’s neck, his head on the man’s shoulder. Hannibal hugged him tightly. 

“I’ll miss you, Will.” Hannibal murmured. 

Will lifted his head to kiss Hannibal. He stayed a moment longer in the man’s arms. It was only for a moment. Hannibal disentangled them, but Will clung desperately to the man’s hands. 

“Let me go, Will.” Hannibal said sternly. 

Will obeyed. 

He got out and closed the car door. Will quickly rushed inside to lay down in his bed. He was hoping by burying his head in his pillow it would muffle his cries. 

*** 

Since it was a Saturday Will decided to go on a walk to get his mind off things. The walking soon turned into jogging, and then the jogging into a full run. In the back of his mind he hoped Hannibal would be driving down the road to pick him up. He could be in the Hannibal’s arms once more. They would never have to say good-bye. Will ran until he was exhausted and out of breath. He sat down on the cold ground and pulled his knees up to his chest. After a few minutes Will found the energy to head back home. 

When he got back everything was the same. His father wasn’t even awake yet. Will made it back to his bedroom and once again pulled the covers over his head. He curled in on himself and burst into tears. 

For the longest time Will pondered his relationship with Hannibal. He relived each memory over and over again. Sometimes it would bring joy and other times anguish. Hannibal had seemed to be fond of Will. At some moments Will could even say Hannibal loved him. He wondered if the experience had maimed Hannibal as much as it had Will. Sometimes Will would think Hannibal never cared. Will was nothing to him. Those thoughts always consumed him with resentment, but it would quickly pass. 

A little over two years had passed since Hannibal left. Will was a senior in high school now and about to graduate. The contact Will longed for from Hannibal finally came in a form of a letter two weeks before graduation. 

 

Dear Will, 

I hope you will give me a chance and read my letter even though you haven’t heard from me in two years. I know you will be graduating soon and I was hoping you wouldn’t mind to come visit me after graduation. I would pay for your ticket, and you can stay however long you wish. Please write me back, Will. Please. 

Sincerely, Hannibal 

 

Will’s heart started to swell as he read and then re-read the letter. It took two years, but better late than never right? Will quickly wrote his own letter to send to Hannibal. 

 

Dear Hannibal, 

I would love to visit. 

Sincerely, Will

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my thing!


End file.
